This invention relates to the transmission and reception of stereo programs, and more particularly to the transmission and reception of amplitude modulated stereo.
Stereo transmission and reception heretofore has involved the use of a frequency modulated channel in association with an amplitude modulated channel. Because of the line-of-sight limitation of frequency modulated transmission, stereo reception is not available in many areas.
Attempts have been made heretofore to devise systems for the transmission of amplitude modulated stereo, to overcome the aforementioned limitation. Such systems have proven to be very costly and also quite deficient in performance, because of excessive distortion and mixing of channel signals, and incompatability with standard amplitude modulated receivers.